Little Secret
by Chu Pit
Summary: "Sstt, apakah kau sudah dengar? Yuuma-kun katanya gay!"


_disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Titik._

* * *

.

 **Little Secret.**

.

* * *

…

"Sstt, apakah kau sudah dengar? Yuuma- _kun_ katanya gay!"

Perbincangan sore itu dimulai dengan gosip yang keluar dari mulut Hatsune Miku, si gadis berkuncir dua yang jadi idola di kelas 9-3. Gadis-gadis lain yang tergabung dalam lingkaran kecil itu, Nakajima Gumi dan Kagamine Rin, memberikan reaksi yang berbeda ketika mendengar pernyataan Miku barusan. Gumi, si gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan memakai kacamata merah itu hanya menaikkan alisnya sementara Rin, si gadis menggunakan pita putih besar di kepalanya itu menutup mulutnya yang membuka dengan kedua tangannya. Mata birunya membulat karena terkejut.

"Miku! Kita sedang membicarakan Kawase Yuuma, 'kan? Dari kelas 9-5?" tanya si Pita Besar dengan wajah syok. Suaranya cukup nyaring. Untungnya, tidak ada orang lain di kelas itu selain mereka bertiga dan satu orang gadis lain yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Cowok cakep itu? Yang tinggi, keren, dan senyumnya ... menawan banget, 'kan?"

"Rin, memangnya ada Yuuma yang lain?" keluh Gumi pada sahabatnya itu. Rin memang kadang terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu, namun Gumi sama sekali tidak membenci sifatnya itu. "Tapi, memangnya itu benar?"

Miku mendesah. Dia memasang tampang serius. "Aku sama kagetnya denganmu waktu aku dengar dari Haku- _chan_ dan sempat juga enggak percaya," Miku mengambil napas, "tapi seriusan! Haku- _chan_ dengar langsung dari Teto!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Kasane jadi terlibat?" Gumi penasaran. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring.

"Karena Yuuma- _kun_ yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri pada Teto," Miku merendahkan suaranya, seperti mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kemarin, saat Teto menyatakan cinta, Yuuma- _kun_ bilang dia tak bisa menerima Teto karena dia tidak suka perempuan!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Rin memekik.

Gumi, yang lebih rasionalis daripada kedua temannya itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bukankah itu cuma alasan untuk menolak Kasane?"

Rin menoleh pada si Kacamata dengan caranya yang dramatis. "Gumi- _chan_! Masa untuk menolak seseorang harus memakai alasan seperti itu? Dia bisa bilang dia sudah punya pacar atau apa pun selain itu, 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju. Untuk masalah percintaan, Gumi tidak bisa mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka terlalu menggebu-gebu dan membara, padahal keduanya tak punya pacar dan rasanya bakal sangat lama untuk punya pacar. Miku orangnya terlalu supel dan sering tidak peka dengan perasaan cowok sementara Rin orangnya terlalu pemalu dan selalu gugup kalau ngobrol dengan cowok.

" _Nee_ , Luka- _san_. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Miku antusias pada gadis lain yang ada di ruang kelas itu selain mereka.

Gumi terkejut ketika Miku mendengar pertanyaan Miku yang ditujukan bukan untuk dirinya maupun Rin. Ia sampai lupa ada gadis lain di kelas itu yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka karena dia tak bicara atau pun mengeluarkan suara.

Megurine Luka, gadis yang ditanyai Miku itu menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Gumi takjub sekali Luka masih bisa membaca dengan tenang padahal ada duo berisik di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana, Luka- _chan_?" Rin kelihatan sekali ingin tahu pendapat gadis paling dewasa di kelasnya itu. Diam-diam, dia mengagumi Luka. Mengagumi sikapnya yang tenang dan terencana, mengagumi gerak-geriknya yang elegan dan tanpa cela, mengagumi penampilannya yang sederhana dan matang. Rin iri sekali pada rambut panjang Luka yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas dan mata sipitnya yang terlihat seperti mata kucing. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang jauh dari kata 'anak-anak' itu. Tinggi, langsing, dan berlekuk di tempat yang sangat pas. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang masih sering salah disangka sebagai anak SD.

Luka terdiam cukup lama lalu menutup bukunya perlahan dan menaruhnya di atas meja tanpa menimbulkan bunyi 'bam'. Dia menatap Gumi, Miku, dan Rin satu persatu kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu bukan masalah, 'kan? Setiap orang punya alasannya sendiri-sendiri, yang tidak bisa dipahami. Mungkin Kawase- _kun_ juga begitu," jawab Luka dengan suaranya yang lembut. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku harus pulang. Selamat melanjutkan obrolan kalian. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa, Luka- _san_."

"Hati-hati, ya."

Luka melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari kelas itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sampai suara Gumi, Rin, dan Miku tidak lagi terdengar kemudian melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia membuka ponselnya lalu mencari sebuah kontak yang harus segera ia hubungi. Ia menekan tombol 'panggil' dan menunggu hingga tersambung.

"Halo, kau sedang ada di mana?"

.

.

.

Luka duduk menunggu di salah satu anak tangga yang mengarah menuju kuil di dekat rumahnya. Ia mengecek jam melalui ponselnya dan mendesah. Ia sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya itu akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tentu saja Luka sudah memaklumi hal itu. Gadis itu meminta bertemu dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Lima belas menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Luka beranjak dari duduknya. Pandangannya tidak bergerak. Dia masih menatap orang yang tadi dia tunggu itu dalam diam.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya orang itu dengan senyum khasnya.

Luka menggeleng lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata Kawase Yuuma yang masih belum mengerti kenapa Luka ingin bertemu sekarang. Hari ini bukan jadwal untuk pertemuan dan gadis itu tidak pernah meminta jadwal ekstra sebelumnya. Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir ini juga pertama kalinya Luka meneleponnya duluan. Ada apa?

"Yuuma." Luka memanggil, suaranya pelan seperti sebuah bisikan.

Yuuma mengangkat kedua alisnya. Luka memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam dan serius. Ada sedikit ekspresi kesal yang terpancar. Apa pun yang gadis itu akan katakan, sepertinya tidak akan baik.

"Rileks, Luka. Kita bisa bicarakan apa pun yang kau mau dengan tenang. Duduk dulu?" Yuuma menawarkan. Dia agak sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Luka sekarang.

"Tidak perlu." Luka menggeleng cepat. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Yuuma dengan langkah terburu-buru dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Kenapa kau memberi Kasane- _san_ alasan seperti itu?" sembur Luka tak sabar. Ini bukan Luka yang biasanya.

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Yuuma mulai terkekeh geli. "Ya ampun, karena itu rupanya."

"Kenapa?" Luka kembali menuntut. "Kau bisa saja bilang kau sudah punya pacar atau … setidaknya kau bisa beralasan ada orang lain yang kau suka."

Bibir Yuuma membentuk sebuah seringai nakal. Ia menurunkan sedikit level matanya agar mata kuningnya sejajar dengan mata biru Luka lalu menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Dan membuat rahasia kecil kita ketahuan?"

.

.

.

 _The End_

 _Apakah benar-benar tamat? Jawabannya enggak tahu._

 _Pengen dijadiin multichapter, sih, tapi takut ga kepegang._

 _Dan lagi masih ada mc lain yang belum dilanjut, Wakakak._

 _Tapi ada kabar baik! Dikit lagi libur! LIBUR!_

 _Jadi? Ya kita lihat aja nanti. Untuk sekarang sih one shot dulu kali ya_


End file.
